Fils du Sang et du Coeur
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Que de mensonges autour du second fils d'Odin, mais une seule question, qui est la mère biologique de Loki?


**Hello! Après mûres réflexions, je publie enfin cet OS qui m'était venue à l'esprit quand je me demandais: qui est la maman de Loki? Et je parle des films, pas de la mythologie ou des comics. Voici donc une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit.**

**Léger LIME vers le milieu et SPOILERS pour Thor: The Dark World à la toute fin. Thor et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

La maison d'Odin était remplie de traitres, disait-on, ainsi que de menteurs. Ce n'était pas totalement faux. A chaque coin de couloir, un traitre pouvait se dissimuler en attendant le bon moment pour agir. Les traitres se cachaient à merveille, échappant au regard du Gardien des Portes d'Asgard. Lorsqu'ils se faisaient prendre, personne n'osait demander ce qu'il advenait d'eux. Pourtant, en de si longs siècles, aucun garde, aucun soupçon, aucun Gardien, n'avait soupçonné la présence de traitres au sein même de la famille royale ou de son entourage. Et pourtant, il y avait deux traitres qui vivaient parmi eux. Loki, celui qui plaisantait et faisait des farces douteuses, et un traitre mystérieux. Mais le second prince avait hérité son caractère de ce traitre, c'était sa mère.

Lorsque Frigga repensait à tous les actes de trahison qu'elle avait commis envers Asgard, elle se demandait souvent comment elle pouvait encore être en vie. Le privilège d'être reine ? Ou l'amour d'Odin pour elle, un amour réciproque et bien défendu ? Ou alors, était-ce parce que chaque trahison avait permis au royaume éternel de rester en paix ? Odin savait toutes les trahisons que sa femme avait commise, du moins, presque toutes.

De tous les actes qu'avait commis Frigga, il y en avait un que jamais elle n'oserait avouer. Ce n'était pas une erreur, ce n'était pas non plus une trahison envers son peuple. C'était une trahison envers Odin, l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis toujours, malgré leurs quelques un millier d'années de différence. La trahison qui avait littéralement donnée naissance à quelque chose.

Alors qu'elle était allongée au sol, sonnée par un mauvais coup qu'elle avait reçu, Frigga releva le regard. Son mari dormait, profondément emprisonné dans son sommeil. L'un de ses fils menaçait un Jotun de sa lance, le regard rempli de rage. Le Jotun regardait le prince, puis la regardait elle, et encore une fois le prince.

Il savait. Elle savait.

**000**

_La guerre entre Jotunheim et Asgard avait ravagé énormément de terres, que ce soit sur la terre glaciale ou la terre éternelle. Les guerriers mourraient en masse, se battant pour une cause qui leur semblait déjà perdue d'avance. Aucun des deux camps ne voulait cependant arrêter, car cela signifierait la perte de leur royaume. La soumission sous l'autre camp. Et ni Odin ni Laufey ne pouvaient accepter de se soumettre à la volonté de l'adversaire. Même les sénateurs envoyés n'arrivaient pas à leur faire entendre raison._

_Ce fut un jour d'hiver éternel qu'une lumière verte fonça sur Jotunheim avant d'atterrir dans la glace, se cognant contre le sol gelé situé à quelques mètres des sentinelles du palais royal. Les gardes Jotuns furent immédiatement avertis, et dirigèrent leurs armes sur la lumière qui venait de disparaitre. A la place, c'était une petite chose d'à peine 1m70 qui avait atterri dans la neige éternelle. Les gardes à la peau bleue se regardèrent. Encore un de ces asgardiens, à coup sûr ! Depuis quand ces petites choses utilisaient une nouvelle forme de téléportation ?! Lorsque ladite petite chose leva la tête, les sentinelles parurent ébahis. Une femelle asgardienne se tenait devant eux ?! Etait-elle folle, cette imprudente femelle ?_

_-Nous devrions la tuer ! commença l'un des gardes dans sa langue natale._

_-Ou la torturer ? renchérit un autre._

_-Silence, gardiens ! Laissez parler la femelle, elle doit bien avoir quelque chose à faire ici ! haussa le ton un troisième garde._

_La femelle en question trouva la force de se relever malgré la douleur qui parcourait son corps. Mauvais atterrissage, comme à chaque fois…Odin avait raison, jamais elle n'arriverait à utiliser la magie pour atterrir au bon endroit ! Pire que les arcs et les flèches qui manquaient de décapiter ses entraineurs. Ses cheveux retrouvèrent finalement leur couleur après qu'elle ait enlevé la neige qui la recouvrait, la faisant trembler de froid. Des cheveux blonds, et longs, et bouclés, aussi. Et sous ce visage et cette peau pâles et sans une seule once de bleu, il y avait ses yeux. Des yeux bleus, des yeux doux. La mystérieuse magicienne avança prudemment vers les géants des glaces, levant les yeux pour montrer qu'elle n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions. Sa légère cape ne l'aidait pas à se protéger du froid glacial de cette planète régulièrement dévastée par des obus._

_-Je viens en paix m'entretenir avec votre roi, Laufey de Jotunheim, débuta-t-elle en prenant soin de parler leur langue du mieux qu'il lui était possible, malgré que son langage était légèrement rouillé._

_Qui s'amuserait à apprendre le Jotun, en plus ?!_

_Les regards des géants s'échangèrent entre eux. La femelle asgardienne voulait voir leur roi et ne leur témoignait aucune peur ou aucune envie de les tuer. Comment une femelle pouvait penser à tuer, d'ailleurs ? Question existentielle. Les Jotuns, méfiants, acceptèrent cependant de la conduire jusqu'à leur souverain en peine. La marche ne fut heureusement pas longue pour l'inconnue aux cheveux d'or. Alors que le froid continuait de paralyser ses membres, elle n'en montrait rien et suivait les gardes docilement._

_Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent à destination, dans une énorme salle remplie de glace, la femme put soupirer. Il gelait moins à l'intérieur que dehors. Devant elle se tenait un grand trône, où un géant des glaces plus imposant siégeait, la tête reposant sur un coude. Le roi avait l'air souffrant. Il releva néanmoins la tête, montrant ses yeux rouges et ses multiples cicatrices sur la peau de son visage. L'inconnue ne sursauta pas, même lorsque le géant posa son regard sur elle._

_-Cette femelle demandait à vous voir, Majesté, informa l'un des sentinelles dans leur langue._

_-Une asgardienne en mes terres, une asgardienne qui connait la langue de mon peuple…que mes sentinelles retournent à leur poste ! ordonna le roi._

_Il ne resta bientôt plus que lui, ses gardes personnels et la mystérieuse femme qui ne cessait de le regarder, attendant qu'il engage la conversation._

_-Je connais ton langage, femme inconnue. Je suis Laufey, roi de Jotunheim, déclara-t-il dans un langage asgardien parfait._

_En réponse, l'asgardienne s'inclina devant lui puis s'avança à ses côtés, oubliant ses membres gelés et sa peau tremblant sous sa robe simple._

_-Dis-moi qui tu es et pourquoi viens-tu troubler ma peine._

_-Majesté, je suis Frigga, reine d'Asgard, et je viens m'entretenir avec vous en espérant pouvoir déclarer une paix prochaine avec votre peuple, articula-t-elle alors, se dévoilant enfin et gardant la tête baissée en signe de respect envers son homologue._

_Laufey se leva rapidement après qu'il eut entendu cette déclaration. Un des souverains d'Asgard, ici, sur la terre que le royaume éternel était entrain de détruire ?! Une brusque envie lui vint de tordre le cou de cette femme, avant que ses pulsions ne se calment. Elle n'avait pas l'air de mentir, il pouvait consentir à l'écouter._

_-J'aimerais pouvoir vous accueillir chaleureusement, mais vous comprenez j'en suis sûr pourquoi je me garde de vous tendre les bras, s'écria-t-il, descendant les marches de son trône pour se poster près de la reine._

_Il était bien plus imposant qu'elle, et d'ici, il aurait pu la prendre pour une naine, mais elle n'avait que les caractéristiques de son peuple. Laufey sentit cependant autre chose. Elle n'était pas native d'Asgard, c'était évident. Il avait entendu des contes et des légendes sur la reine d'Asgard. Des légendes disant qu'elle avait sauvé la vie d'Odin à de nombreuses reprises. Des contes décrivant sa beauté, des contes racontant l'amour qu'elle portait au Père de Toute Chose. Et des dires sur le fait qu'elle possède des pouvoirs étranges, tel le don de lire dans l'avenir, ou une magie qu'elle n'utilisait que lorsque c'était nécessaire._

_-J'en suis consciente, Majesté, et je vous comprends._

_-Alors vous comprendrez aussi pourquoi je refuse une paix avec votre peuple ! lança-t-il plus hargneusement qu'il ne l'avait espéré._

_Frigga acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Laufey put observer les petits tremblements de froid sur le corps de la reine, et dut noter avec embarras que les légendes que l'on racontait sur elle n'étaient pas toutes fausses ni exagérées. Elle ne se plaignait pas de son inconfort, et sa voix douce n'allait jamais dans les tons colériques, à l'inverse d'Odin. Pendant un instant, le roi de Jotunheim se demanda pourquoi on disait que le mariage des souverains asgardiens était un mariage d'amour, et non de raison. Ils n'allaient pas bien ensemble ! Lui était trop vieux pour une femelle comme celle-ci, et leurs caractères étaient totalement opposés. _

_-Je le comprends, mais je vous demande d'y songer. Une paix nous permettrait de soigner nos blessures et de nous allier à nouveau. Cette guerre inutile ne mènera à rien, nous en sommes tous conscients. Vous comme Odin savez que rien de bon ne sortira de toutes ces batailles. A quoi servent-elles ? Acceptez au moins une trêve, et si elle fonctionne selon vos désirs, peut-être pourriez-vous penser à envisager une paix, argumenta Frigga, gardant son ton calme devant la colère sur le visage de son homologue._

_-Le Père de Toute Chose a massacré de nombreux membres de ma grande famille. Ses armées ont dévasté nos terres, nous ont empêché de trouver des ressources sur Midgard, ils ont souillé nos temples et ont humilié ma campagne. Ils ont tué tous mes enfants, il ne me reste que mes guerriers et quelques femelles avec qui nous pourrions tenter de sauver notre monde. Au nom de quoi ferais-je la paix avec les assassins de mon sang ? siffla-t-il, sa voix se répercutant sur les murs de glace._

_-Je partage votre douleur, même si je n'ai subi aucune de ces injustices. Votre cœur est profondément blessé, et entre nous, j'aurais tendance à accepter votre décision, mais la vie de nos peuples dépend de cette guerre sans but. _

_-Peut-être devrais-je retourner tous ces crimes contre Asgard, et voir la réaction de son roi après qu'il ait tout perdu. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Si vous me proposez quelque chose qui puisse me convaincre de faire une trêve avec votre roi, alors j'accepterais. Dans l'autre cas, je vous encourage à disparaitre très rapidement de mes terres. Je ne voudrais pas vous faire de mal, car vous n'êtes visiblement pas comme votre assassin de mari._

_-Que pourriez-vous accepter ? Une union entre nos deux peuples pourrait arranger les choses, suggéra la reine après réflexion._

_-Mais je n'ai plus de fils._

_-Je n'ai pas émis l'idée que nos enfants devraient entrer en ligne de compte. L'un des vôtres peut choisir un asgardien de la haute hiérarchie, et s'ils sont tous les deux d'accord, nos peuples pourraient se retrouver en amis._

_-Rien n'est plus fort qu'un mariage entre princes royaux ! contra Laufey._

_-Certes, mais je refuse que nos enfants doivent subir les conséquences de nos actes, protesta-t-elle à son tour avec un calme déconcertant._

_-Avez-vous des enfants, reine d'Asgard ? s'intéressa finalement le géant des glaces, portant son regard sur le corps frêle de Frigga, et se demandant s'il ne devait pas l'amener dans un endroit plus chaud._

_La pauvre allait s'évanouir ou geler sur place ! C'était ce qu'il croyait, mais c'était mal connaitre la reine d'Asgard, qu'Odin avait dû épousé parce qu'elle était indépendante et qu'elle savait parler politique quand les autres femelles ne savaient qu'admirer les pectoraux du roi…_

_-Oui, fut la réponse de la femme aux cheveux d'or._

_-Mais moi, je n'en ai pas, et je doute que vos asgardiens aient du sang Jotun dans les veines, minauda-t-il._

_-Le Père de Toute Chose est un Jotun de par sa mère, et un asgardien de par son père. Si vous cherchez un lien de réconciliation, considérez le roi comme votre frère, ou comme faisant partie de votre famille, lui suggéra finalement Frigga, commençant à voir une amélioration dans le comportement de son homologue._

_Au départ méfiant et irrité, Laufey semblait s'ouvrir doucement, et accepter de trouver une solution. Il jeta un regard à ses gardes, leur disant de s'en aller, qu'il devait parler en privé avec l'invitée. Après que ses protecteurs s'en furent allés, le géant se dirigea vers Frigga, et lui désigna un endroit où s'asseoir. Les affaires commençaient._

_-Nous pourrions faire une trêve par l'un des nôtres qui aurait nos deux sang, certes, mais je refuse que ce soit Odin, refusa-t-il catégoriquement._

_-Mais alors qui ? sourcilla Frigga, acceptant de s'asseoir._

_-Vos asgardiens n'ont pas de sang Jotun en eux, et mes Jotuns n'ont pas de sang asgardien en eux. Nous n'avons pas de porteur de paix ou de trêve pour le moment, constata-t-il._

_-Vous suggérez donc d'accepter une paix si un être fait du sang Jotun et asgardien nait prochainement ? comprit la femme, appréciant légèrement l'idée._

_Odin allait encore lui en vouloir d'avoir été en terrain ennemi, lorsqu'il le saurait, mais il n'aurait jamais accepté une telle idée que celle de réconciliation par le sang ! Lui aurait choisi la guerre, malheureusement. Mais c'était un homme, et les hommes préféraient l'action au calme, la mort à la vie._

_-Très précisément, reine d'Asgard. Je veux que l'enfant ait le sang des souverains de nos deux peuples, ainsi aucun de nous ne pensera à trahir l'autre, exigea le roi de Jotunheim._

_-Vous comptez porter l'enfant du Père de Toute Chose ? lui demanda cette petite chose qui avait l'air si fragile lorsqu'il la regardait de loin._

_-Je pourrais, mais je ne veux pas qu'un enfant d'Odin vive dans mon ventre. Etant Jotun, je peux donner naissance, mais pas avec ce sang. Et je doute que votre mari accepte cela, ainsi que vous-même._

_-Je pourrais l'accepter quand il s'agit d'une paix qui nous sauverait tous. Mais vous avez raison, le roi aura du mal à accepter, dut admettre Frigga, bien que difficilement._

_-Il ne nous reste alors plus qu'une solution valable si nous voulons essayer de sauver nos deux peuples, finit par déclarer Laufey, sachant que la reine comprendrait bien assez vite._

_Frigga chercha en effet quelques secondes ce que voulait sous-entendre le géant des glaces, avant qu'un vent de compréhension ne parcourt son esprit. Il ne restait que cette solution…elle releva rapidement la tête vers le roi des Jotuns, le cœur battant à vive allure._

_-Je vois que vous comprenez, reine d'Asgard. Si vous voulez votre paix, nous n'aurons que cette solution, et je sais déjà que votre réponse sera négative, et je ne vous en voudrais pas. Il est parfaitement normal de repousser un monstre tel que moi. Maintenant, partez. Vous pouvez utiliser votre magie d'ici, vous n'aurez plus froid bientôt._

_-Non, roi de Jotunheim…, eut-elle la force de prononcer, troublée par la proposition de paix du géant._

_-Voyez, je connaissais la réponse._

_-Non, ce n'est pas à ce propos. Je me suis donnée comme mission celle d'amener la paix entre nos deux peuples, puisque vous et Odin ne l'aviez pas fait. Mais…_

_-Je comprends. Un enfant aurait pu nous aider, mais ce n'est pas permis et nous nous battrons encore. Je suis sûr que le Père de Toute Chose finira par comprendre le mal qu'il a causé à mon peuple, et nous pourrons peut-être espérer une paix, mais pas maintenant, insista Laufey, avant de se lever._

_Il se tourna dos à la reine, espérant qu'elle s'en irait vite. Elle allait véritablement mourir de froid, cette reine guerrière avec un vrai cœur ! Mais contre toute attente, il entendit encore le cœur de son homologue battre, et se rapprocher de lui, étrangement. En un murmure qu'elle arriva à rendre audible, Frigga lui répondit._

_-J'accepte, roi de Jotunheim. J'accepte de lier nos peuples par notre sang, pour apporter une paix que nous voulons tous._

_Plus que surpris, alors qu'il croyait qu'elle allait s'en aller, Laufey releva rapidement la tête. Frigga venait de lui donner son accord pour une trêve ? En se servant d'elle et d'un enfant qu'elle lui donnerait comme un gage de paix ?_

_-Reine d'Asgard, êtes-vous sûre ? préféra-t-il demander, contenant son cœur de glace qui commençait à avoir des réactions étranges._

_La femme aux longs cheveux d'or hésita un instant avant de se reprendre. Si Odin était trop têtu pour faire la paix lui-même, alors elle le ferait à sa place. D'une voix pleine d'assurance, elle acquiesça, signifiant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas en arrière._

**000**

_-Ma forme Jotun vous déchirerait et vous brûlerait si je la gardais, alors je prendrais la taille d'un asgardien, expliqua le roi Laufey alors que le sort qu'il s'était lancé à lui-même lui faisait prendre l'apparence d'un homme normal._

_Seule sa peau contredisait son apparence. Une peau qui restait toujours aussi bleue et couverte de cicatrices et de tatouages. Il avait cependant le crâne garni de cheveux noirs et des yeux non plus rouges, mais verts. Son pagne restait toujours sur lui, ayant l'air de s'être adapté au sort. Frigga accepta les explications tout en contemplant son homologue. Il n'y avait aucun dégoût dans son regard bleu, ni même aucune haine. Son cœur se serrait juste lorsqu'elle pensait à Odin, son mari. Si un jour un prophète lui avait dit qu'elle laisserait un autre homme qu'Odin la prendre, elle lui aurait rétorqué d'aller se faire soigner chez les Nymphes. Une infidélité lui semblait depuis toujours impossible, autant pour son époux que pour elle. Jamais ils n'avaient une seule fois trahi leur promesse mutuelle de s'être fidèles, jamais._

_-Etes-vous prête ? interrogea le Jotun, s'approchant déjà de sa future amante._

_Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Pour éviter à la reine de geler, Laufey avait installé un sort habile pour réchauffer la grande pièce. Pour l'occasion, le lit était à la taille d'un asgardien moyen. La femme était assise au bord des draps, ne sachant que faire. Son amant le sentit alors qu'il venait vers elle._

_-Je peux aussi vous endormir si vous ne souhaitez pas avoir de souvenirs ? proposa-t-il finalement._

_-Non, je...je veux continuer. Mais dîtes-moi comment se passera la grossesse, quémanda-t-elle en retour._

_-Une grossesse normale dure neuf mois. Chez nous, elle ne dure que neufs jours, un jour pour chaque mois. Je pense être obligé de vous préciser que vous souffrirez ? _

_-Je le sais déjà, roi de Jotunheim, se força-t-elle à sourire._

_-Etant donné les circonstances, nous appeler par nos prénoms serait d'usage, ne trouvez-vous pas ? _

_-Si, bien sûr...Laufey, toussota la femme, appréciant que le Jotun cherche à détendre la situation comme ça._

_Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il en finisse rapidement, mais au lieu de cela, le roi opposé n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se presser. Qui étaient les idiots prétendants que les Jotuns étaient brutaux et violents ? Qu'ils n'avaient que faire des sentiments de leur partenaire lorsqu'ils copulaient ? Tout était véritablement faux ! Laufey la fit sortir de ses pensées lorsque ses mains tièdes touchèrent ses cuisses recouvertes du tissu de sa robe. Il les écarta doucement pour venir se glisser entre elles, son torse contre la poitrine battant la chamade de la reine._

_-Votre peau tremble, Frigga, constata-t-il lorsqu'enfin, après avoir passé ses mains sous la robe, sa peau entra en contact avec l'autre peau._

_-Oui..., ne put-elle qu'acquiescer._

_-C'est la première fois que vous trompez votre époux, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais vous n'avez laissé un autre vous toucher de cette manière, comprit-il soudain._

_-Comment..._

_-Vous n'êtes pas connue pour vous donner à n'importe qui, comme le furent beaucoup des anciennes reines d'Asgard. Détendez-vous, ordonna-t-il, ses lèvres se posant doucement sur le cou de son amante._

_Le moment fatal ne vint pourtant jamais. Laufey ne tenta rien pour la faire sienne, se contentant de caresser son corps à travers sa robe. Les choses s'emballèrent lorsqu'il se dévêtit, prenant ensuite soin de faire de même avec la reine. Leurs yeux s'égarèrent naturellement sur le corps de l'autre._

_-Si belle, murmura le Jotun, avant que ses lèvres ne se posent à nouveau sur cette douce peau si frissonnante._

_-Laufey, ne perdez pas de temps avec ces caresses..., en vint à le supplier Frigga, peinant à contenir l'évident plaisir qu'elle commençait à prendre malgré que ses pensées restaient cloitrées sur le roi d'Asgard._

_Un baiser chaste lui ôta tout mot. Laufey n'était pas décidé à être rapide et brutal avec elle, c'était au moins une petite consolation. Bientôt, son corps se tendit inévitablement pour le roi de ce peuple de glace, au plus grand plaisir du monarque à la peau bleue. Cette asgardienne était si douce, si assurée et pourtant si réservée, si serrée, si peu comme les autres asgardiens qui regardaient les Jotuns avec haine et mépris._

**000**

_-Odin sait-il que vous êtes ici ? demanda le roi de Jotunheim, assis aux côtés de Frigga, laquelle caressait doucement son ventre arrondi._

_Seulement sept jours qu'elle était ici. sept jours loin d'Asgard, loin des bras rassurants de son amour, mais sept jours dans les bras d'un autre homme. Un jour complet dans ses bras, alternant entre des discussions rapides et mondaines, et le Valhalla lui tendant les bras à chaque fois que Laufey la prenait pour être sûr qu'elle lui donnerait un enfant._

_Six jours qu'elle connaissait à nouveau le bonheur et le malheur d'une grossesse. Celle de Thor s'était déjà passée difficilement, elle n'osait même pas imaginer l'accouchement...mais elle n'en montrait rien, se contentant de répondre aux questions du roi._

_-Non. Je lui ai dit que j'étais en mission sur Vanheim, répondit-elle prudemment._

_-Comptez-vous lui annoncer un jour que vous avez amené un gage de paix à Jotunheim ? _

_-Je n'en sais rien pour le moment. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il...comprendrait vraiment..., hésita soudain la reine._

_-Il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a de vous avoir à ses côtés pour réparer ses erreurs, se permit de lui avouer Laufey avec ce qui ressemblait à un sourire pointant sur ses lèvres bleues._

_Frigga ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Les hormones, bien sûr. Et la pensée que peut-être Laufey était jaloux d'Odin, elle croyait le sentir au ton de sa voix en tout cas._

_-Concernant cet enfant, comment allons-nous procéder ? demanda finalement le géant des glaces ayant gardé sa taille humaine._

_-Il restera avec vous comme gage de paix, bien entendu, et...peut-être que lorsque le moment sera venu...non, qu'il reste sur Jotunheim. Il sera mieux ici si nous réussissons à rétablir notre paix, se reprit la femme enceinte._

_-Votre cœur ne trompe pas, Frigga d'Asgard. Désirez-vous voir cet enfant grandir ? Si tel est votre désir, et si malgré tout Odin s'enhardit à continuer cette guerre, je vous autoriserais à venir voir l'enfant de votre sang. Je ne saurais priver un enfant de sa mère, lorsque mes propres enfants m'ont été enlevé, suggéra Laufey d'une voix étonnamment calme._

_-Je vous en remercie. Croyez bien que si j'avais pu prévenir cette guerre soudaine, j'aurais harcelé mon mari pour qu'il la cesse sur le-champ. Il aurait fini par abandonner avant qu'il n'y ait trop de dégâts, admit-elle avant de lancer un petit gémissement._

_Un petit gémissement étant en réalité retenu. Si elle n'avait pas pu le retenir, ça aurait été un long gémissement de douleur qui aurait pris place dans sa gorge. Une grossesse douloureuse, oh oui ! Laufey fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit les mains de son amante se crisper sur son ventre. Il se dirigea vers elle, ne montrant qu'une part de son inquiétude._

_-Frigga ? _

_-Ne vous préoccupez pas de mon état, Laufey. Ce petit être est déjà bien vigoureux...sans doute tient-il de vous ? osa-t-elle sourire._

_Un sourire crispé avant que la douleur du coup dans son ventre ne passe._

_-J'ai entendu dire que vous pouviez aussi être dangereuse lorsque la situation l'exigeait, je pense donc que cet enfant aura nos deux caractères. Si vous le désirez, je peux ordonner à mes guérisseurs de vous donner une potion contre la douleur ?_

_-Inutile, je vous remercie cependant. _

_-Vous avez déjà connu l'accouchement...comment se nomment vos enfants ? s'intéressa le roi, restant auprès de la femme._

_-Je n'en ai eu qu'un jusqu'à présent. Il se nomme Thor._

_-Quel âge a votre Thor ?_

_-Il vient d'avoir ses trois ans, mais il ressemble déjà beaucoup à son père, sourit Frigga, attendrie devant les souvenirs de son fils qu'elle revoyait._

_Un bambin joyeux, capricieux, jaloux lorsque quelqu'un lui enlevait sa maman, fier comme un paon lorsque son papa le complimentait...bref, un bambin qui était déjà bien turbulent comme son père, et comme son père uniquement ! Il ne tenait de Frigga que ses cheveux blonds, son adorable bouille selon Odin lorsqu'il était d'humeur papa-gâteau, et aussi le fait qu'il aime désobéir à presque toutes les règles dictées par le Père de Toute Chose...Frigga tout craché, en somme, disait le père de la petite chose de trois ans !_

_-Comment pourrais-je donc me résoudre à vouloir détruire votre monde si vous et votre fils êtes si proches ? soupira Laufey, en conflit avec lui-même._

_Il se garda d'avouer à la reine que ses troupes partaient déjà chercher une nouvelle terre d'accueil pour lui et son peuple. La planète Midgard était particulièrement ciblée, car elle offrait de grands avantages. Mieux valait cependant ne pas en informer la femme d'Odin. Les Jotuns avaient besoin de cette terre, pas d'une nouvelle guerre._

_-Voulez-vous sentir ses coups ? interrogea soudainement Frigga, l'enlevant à ses songes._

_Le géant des glaces ne sut quoi répondre, ce que la femme prit pour un oui. Elle vint chercher sa main et l'amena doucement sur son ventre, la faisant appuyer à l'endroit où des petits coups se faisaient sentir. Etrangement, le contact de la main de son père avait l'air de calmer légèrement le bébé en formation. _

_-En effet, il n'est pas très calme..._

_-Pensez-vous que ça sera un garçon ? sourit Frigga, attendrie devant le petit sourire qui naissait sur les lèvres de son homologue royal._

_-J'en suis persuadé, bien que nous soyez hermaphrodites de départ. Un jour peut-être aurez-vous une fille ? _

_-Un jour, peut-être ! acquiesça la souveraine avec un nouveau sourire plus rassuré._

**000**

_Stupides asgardiens ! Des guerriers du royaume d'Odin ressurgissaient à nouveau du Bifröst, attaquant sans relâche les Jotuns. Le palais était cependant protégé contre toute offensive. Laufey commençait à perdre patience, menaçant de congeler tout sur son passage. Stupides, idiots, imbéciles d'asgardiens ! Ils continuaient de ravager ses terres, et lui ne devrait rien faire ?_

_Un cri le rappela à l'ordre. Le neuvième jour, celui où enfin un enfant verrait le jour. Si sa mère et lui survivaient...il oublia quelques instants ses pensées haineuses envers Asgard, et se tourna à nouveau vers Frigga, laquelle ne cachait même plus ses larmes. Un accouchement difficile, hein ? PIRE que difficile ! Et ses hormones ne l'arrangeaient pas...ni sa magie qui se détraquait ! _

_-Votre peuple tente de nous attaquer, Frigga, informa le géant des glaces qui avait enfin repris sa forme naturelle._

_-Je sais...pardon, pardon..., murmura la reine en réponse, se concentrant pour parler et rassembler ses forces. Laufey...ne prenez pas cet enfant comme une relique...c'est tout ce que j'exige de vous..._

_-Pensez-vous que je vais le maltraiter, madame ? sourcilla-t-il._

_Bien qu'au départ l'idée de faire cela lui avait effleuré l'esprit, il s'était vite senti incapable d'y repenser sans en avoir la nausée. Il avait beau avoir des instincts de monstre lorsqu'il s'agissait d'asgardiens, pas question de faire du mal à ce bébé qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air de vouloir quitter le ventre de sa maman en difficulté...joie des grossesses !_

_-Promettez juste de le protéger..._

_-Vous avez ma promesse si vous survivez._

**000**

Aucune parole n'eut besoin d'être prononcée. Laufey posait juste un regard rond sur Loki, puis sur Frigga, et à nouveau il faisait des allers-retours entre les deux êtres. Si proches, il y avait bien une raison. Il comprenait enfin. Seul Loki ignorait tout de la vérité.

La lance pointée sur son père, le demi-Jotun lança un discret regard à sa mère adoptive, la mère dont il ignorait qu'il était réellement l'enfant. Elle allait bien, il pouvait donc tuer le père biologique qu'il n'avait jamais voulu avoir, et prouver ainsi sa valeur au seul père qu'il ait jamais eu. Odin.

A présent paralysé au sol, Laufey ne cessait de penser à ce passé révolu. Frigga avait bien accouché d'un garçon, un petit Jotun mi-géant des glaces, mi-asgardien. L'enfant lui avait été enlevé tout de suite pour ne pas qu'elle ne s'attache à lui. Son cœur de mère n'aurait su résister à la tentation de le ramener sur Asgard en oubliant son pacte. Quand la bataille prit fin, et que la reine eut repris des forces, elle repartit immédiatement sur Asgard. Ce que Laufey n'avait pas su, c'était qu'elle avait fait cessé la bataille, jusqu'à ce les Jotuns envahissent la Terre, ramenant ainsi la guerre. Ce que Laufey ne sut qu'avant sa mort, c'était qu'Odin ramena l'enfant que lui, roi des Jotuns, avait promis à Frigga de protéger. Il l'avait emmené dans un temple, protégé par des gardes. Ce que Laufey ne sut qu'avant sa mort, c'était qu'une semaine seulement après avoir mis au monde son fils, Frigga le reprit dans ses bras, sans rien en dire à Odin.

Le roi des géants des glaces n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, son corps se retrouvant explosé par la lance du monarque d'Asgard. Le secret mourrait avec lui, car jamais Frigga ne dirait rien.

**000**

_« Vous n'êtes pas ma mère ! »_

Frigga, aux portes de la mort, après avoir combattu Malekith et la poigne de cette autre brute d'Elfe Noir qu'était Algrim, repensa aux paroles de son enfant. Si seulement il savait...si seulement il savait à quel point il avait faux. Loki était son petit enfant, celui de son cœur et de son sang, tout comme Thor. Et elle était sa mère, peu importe ce qu'on en dirait. Peu importe la trahison qu'elle commettrait, elle serait toujours la mère de son fils. Rien ni personne ne pourrait lui enlever ça, ni même la Mort en personne.

_Mon fils..._

* * *

**Les commentaires sont vivement encouragés et appréciés (:**

**Mais enfin de compte, QUI est la maman de Loki?! (vous avez des théories, une réponse, ou...une idée?)**


End file.
